User talk:Supermutantslayer450
Hey, thanks for visiting my discussion page. Here is the ranking list for certain games i like and dislike: {1. Left 4 Dead 10.0} {2. Fallout 3 9.6} {3. Prototype 9.2} {4. Oblivion 8.4} {5. COD: WAW 7.9} {6. Silent Hill 7.8} {7. Halo 3 6.2} {8. Bioshock 5.0} Now the bad... {1. Lost Planet 1.2} {2. Halo 2 0.7} {3. Dead Rising 0.3} If you have any comments agreeing or disagreeing on my choices, leave a comment. Thanks 4 your feedback! RE:Admin Five Dog is still fairly new as far as administrators go, whereas I have been an administrator for over a few months now. He does not quite know the best qualities an admin sould have, and neither is he the local bureaucrat. If you would like a chance to become an adminsitrator, please create a new RfA so that it may be fair and the users of the Left 4 Dead Wiki may have a chance to vote. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 02:30, 24 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Pics . -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 02:41, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Gamertag I have also become addicted to left 4 dead and prototype, my gamertag is Chickenfoot117 --Crowbar 02:42, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Yes... I STALK PEOPLE!!!!... nah, I just looked at recent changes, saw your edit, said "Hey, who's this" and yeah.... so anyway, I'm fairly new to this wiki, but I started editing halopedia over a year ago, let me know what time you are usually on xbox live! --Crowbar 03:12, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Of course... the wormhole..... it's 8:30 pm, I do believe that I sent you a request. Damnit, I forget what I was going to say.... hm... k, I will remember that admin thing --Crowbar 03:23, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::um... here between 2 and 4, ussually 2:30, --Crowbar 03:52, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::west coast... the way you said that was sorta creepy, --Crowbar 03:59, September 7, 2009 (UTC) User page edits Hey, mate! First, I just want to say: Nice page! However, as you edit small things and continue to press "save page", it adds another edit to an already cramped list. Editing your user page is perfectly fine, but several saved small changes in a row fills up the recent edits and it is rather frustrating to see. So, in light of that, if you are going to edit your page, or anything for that matter, you need to edit the page and press "preview" instead. Once in the preview mode, you can review your edit and check for errors. Then you can make sure that you haven't excluded anything. If you have, just edit it in, and press preview again. Once you are satisfied with the preview, then press "save page". Seeing one large edit is far better than seeing several small edits. :) Warm regards, [[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 19:34, September 8, 2009 (UTC) RE:Left 2 die continuation He's actually not done yet, and from what I can tell, he intends to continue it up to where the game picks up. However, being in school and everything, I'm sure it's somewhat hard to find time to write as much as he'd like. The rest of your question, though, would probably be best left for Five Dog himself to answer. He'll get to it soon. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 23:33, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Stigma has pretty much said it all, I'm continuing it as quickly as I can. However, one thing I do not want to do is rush it. Rushing it would result in a bad final product, and that is not something either you or I want. So I must decline your request and say no; you cannot continue my story. I apologize, but I want to be the only author of this fan-fiction. Perhaps, the wait will be worth it? :D Warm regards, [[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 15:37, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Indeed,the wait will be worth it.I hope. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 17:23, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Edits This page will give you your total edit count, and will show you how many edits you have on different types of pages. :) --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 18:50, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Francis Quotes Ah, my apologies! ^-^" I have certainly heard him say it for the auto shotgun, I didn't know it applied to the SMG as well. Go ahead and change it back. Again, I'm sorry. :) --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 21:05, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Hunting Rifle That's not how statistics work, though. You need a much bigger sample before the numbers would approach the right figures. I could flip a coin 100 times, get 60 tails and 40 heads, but that doesn't mean there's a 60% chance for tail and 40% chance for heads, you know? I'm okay with leaving the other two in, though. Yamstis [[User_Talk: Yamstis|'T']]/ 21:53, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Summary The "recent changes comment box" that I think you're referring to is the summary beside the buttons "Save page" and "Preview". Simply put what you want to say about the edit in that box before you press "Save page". --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 21:57, September 24, 2009 (UTC) hey what l4d do u play? xbox 360 version or pc version. I play on pc =/ Aratinga A., 20:30, 24 September 2009, (UTC) guess i'll have to play with you in a friend's house :D Aratinga A., 20:40, 24 September 2009, (UTC)